You Know You're Obsessed With Kingdom Hearts When
by Princess of Rose
Summary: Sometimes obsession goes too far. You must be addicted if you do any of these... part II in my 'You know You're obsessed with ----- when' series.
1. Reasons 1 through 25

You Know You're Obsessed With Kingdom Hearts When…

Chapter One

Reasons 1-25

1. You can recite every cutscene without looking at the subtitles.

own every game, including the Japanese ones.

's the reason you learned Japanese.

were pissed at Square Enix for not releasing _Coded_ in the USA.

5. Yet, they're your idol for helping make Kingdom Hearts.

own every figurine.

've drawn fanart.

've written fanfic.

you see strategy guides, you scoff and go, "That's for wimps."

game file has clocked over 500 hours.

're a level 50 and you're still on Destiny Islands.

wish you had a Nobody.

make your own Keyblade.

freaks you out.

find yourself falling in love with _yet another_ anime character.

made your own posters.

waited on line for almost two days just to buy KH II.

have Chain of Memories for both GBA and PS2.

hate everyone who says Kingdom Hearts has horrible graphics.

start saying 'Got it memorized?' after every sentence.

style your hair like Sora's.

try to activate Valor form with your dog.

cry when you fail.

start to believe your best friend is turning into Ansem.

make a plushie of a Heartless and beat it up with your Keyblade.

More to come eventually. Please review. 


	2. Reasons 26 through 50

It's about _time_ I updated.

Reasons 26 – 50

26. If you don't play the games every six hours, you go into withdrawal.

scoff at Twilight fangirls.

've remade every Keyblade.

cosplayed as a KH character countless times.

friends have organized a support group.

one seems to understand your addiction.

built your own Gummi ship.

have imaginary conversations with the characters.

style your hair like Sora's.

made your own sitar.

beat Kingdom Hearts so many times you could play it in your sleep.

plan on kidnapping Tetsuya Nomura so he would just make KH 3 already.

wish you had a Moogle (moggle?) that will help you synthesize an ultima weapon.

penname has some relation to Kingdom Hearts.

created middle and last names for Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

make up birthdays for the characters and celebrate them accordingly.

's all you talk about.

someone asks what KH is about, you answer with, "It's only the most awesome thing EVER."

don't care that you're too old to play it.

tried to cast Cure on yourself when you broke a bone.

have a Sora and/or Riku plushie that you carry everywhere.

shriek when you meet someone named Leon.

're able to beat Sephiroth in two minutes flat.

you make toast, you say, 'Burn toast burn!'

someone asks you to pick between being an Organization member, a Keyblade wielder, or a ninja, your head simply exploded.

Yeah so there we go! Didn't even take me that long…


	3. Reasons 51 through 75

Chapter Three

Reasons 51Through 75

51. It's all you think about.

52. Your friends have sent you to a support group.

53. You are leader of said support group.

54. You've added the names and weapons of all the characters to your dictionary in Microsoft word.

55. You check the fanfic page on every half-hour.

56. You screamed when you heard two new games came out.

57. Now you can't wait for September 29.

58. You yell at the people in Hot Topic to sell KH merchandise.

59. You're reading this fanfic.

60. You start saying 'As if' every time someone says something to you.

61. You joined every KH related group/page on Facebook.

62. You wear your Sora cosplay costume every chance you get.

63. You're the president of the KH fanclub.

64. When the people in Game Stop tell you to stop gawking at the games and get a life.

65. You dyed your hair silver.

66. You tried to wear a blindfold all the time like Riku, but end up running into a wall.

67. You're nodding as you read this list.

68. You have so many posters on your walls you forget what color they are.

69. You've borrowed Sora's famous habit of randomly putting his hands behind his head.

70. You build a raft of your own and plan on sailing it to other 'worlds.'

71. You wished you lived on Destiny Islands.

72. Three words. Haley. Joel. Osment.

73. When your favorite actors and actresses have some link to the game.

74. For a present, your friends give you KH related gifts.

75. You've made a 'I 3 KH' t-shirt. (Courtesy of nobodiesareimportant)

Yet, I noticed I've repeated myself. Number 21 is the same as 34. So you guys get a bonus reason.

34. You and your friends formed your own Organization.


	4. Reasons 76 through 100

Chapter Four

Reasons 76 through 100

76. You've started saying "Got it memorized?" after every sentence.

77. You and your friends have each taken on the roles of a KH character.

78. You cried when Sora went into his deep sleep.

79. Whenever someone talks to you, you say 'As if!'

80. It's in your dreams.

81. You fantasize about being a Keyblade wielder.

82. In class, you write KH fanfics.

83. You refer to your parents as 'Superior.'

84. To you, your room is 'Castle Oblivion.'

85. Two words- Anime conventions.

86. You show off your Keyblade every chance you get.

87. You carved your Jack-o-lantern in the shape of Kingdom Hearts.

88. You and your friends tried to recreate the Round Room.

89. You've made your own drive forms for Sora.

90. You get blue contacts.

91. You learn to play sitar so you can be like Demyx.

92. You tried to manipulate fire.

93. You were disappointed when Traverse Town wasn't included in KH II.

94. The soundtrack is on your iPod.

95. Skateboarding is your new favorite hobby.

96. You've been KH characters for Halloween since 2002.

97. You worship at least one of the characters.

98. You go to the library and try to use the books to create illusions.

99. You celebrate Organization XIII's 'days' (January first is Xemnas day, February second is Xigbar day, and so on…)

100. You reference it constantly.


End file.
